George and Jenny
by Oli.B
Summary: George and Jenny have known each other for 7 years. What happens when they leave Hogwarts and something happens which will change their life forever. Fred is involved also but not as the main plot!  Rated M for possible later scenes.
1. The Kiss

Jenny's POV

"GEORGE GIDEON WEASLEY COME HERE THIS INSTANT" was the screeching tone of Molly Weasley's voice at 7 o clock in the morning.

Oh god what has he done now? I thought to myself. I was staying at the Burrow over the summer before i went back to Hogwarts for my 7th year.

Fred and George were my two best mates. We were the three pranksters at Hogwarts, although I harboured a crush on George, nobody knew apart from Fred, who knew if he told George would have his bollocks hexed off.

I roused myself from my sleep and padded downstairs barefoot. There was George looking sheepish under his Mum's steel like glare.

God he was hot, he was only wearing a pair of low slung pyjama sweatpants, leaving his well defined abs (due to quidditch) free for me to look at.

Put your tongue back in your mouth Jenny" Fred chuckled, it was only then I noticed i had been staring, luckily only Fred had noticed.

"Well you're to degnome the garden tonight as your punishment for hexing the loo seat of!"

"Mum" George whined.

"Shut it George" she said, leaving a defeated looking George staring there.

"So brother why was it felt the toiled lid needed to be hexed off.?" Fred asked

George flushed beet red at this point and mumbled something about an accident. Fred looked on mildly interested.

I decided to spare George the embarrassment of whatever he had done and decided to change the topic of our upcoming trip to Diagon Alley.

"Guys, what books and stuff do we need for Hogwarts this year?"

"We need Miriam Master guide to potions, Hercules guide to….." I lost interest at this point and decided to focus on George's adorable mole just below his ear.

"And i think we need some boomslang." Fred said finishing reading out all the stuff we needed.

"O.k cool, i'm going to go get dressed." I said to the guys.

I padded upstairs and decided to go for a shower.

I started to run the water waiting for it to warm up, I jumped in after I had stripped off.

The hot water felt glorious against my cold skin.

After 15 minutes i felt around for my towel, grabbing onto it I realised that it was tiny, it only came down to below my nether reigons.

Hoping that nobody was in the hallway I ran to the room I was sharing with Ginny.

Only to run straight into George and fall over him.

As i tried to stand up i noticed George staring at me, looking down i saw that my towel had slipped and was showing off my chest.

"George!" I cried.

George tried to avert his eyes but failed miserably.

"George!" I cried again pulling up my towel and running to the bedroom.

George's POV

My god she was cute, when she ran into me in that tiny little towel I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I realised I had been staring at her breasts after she had shouted at me twice. I looked up at her to see her running down the hallway into Ginny's room. I had made such a fool of myself. Why would someone like Jenny like me? A tall ginger who wanted to start a joke shop.

"Idiot." I muttered to myself as i walked into my room.

I pulled on my clothes and walked downstairs.

"George could you start to degnome the garden please?" Mum asked me.

"Ughh sure." I replied, looking out the window to see Jenny leaning against the a wall in the garden.

I walked out into the garden

"Hey." I said

"Hey."

Well like this isn't awkward I thought to myself

I realised at this point a gnome with a mischievous look on its face and a spanner in hand run into the shed.

"Jenny!" I shouted, she had seen the gnome too.

We both ran into the garden shed and searched for the gnome, which of course was nowhere to be found.

As the shed door closed with a bang I remembered that it automatically locked itself and could only be opened from the outside so that when we were younger we couldn't sneak in.

I groaned to myself

"What?" Jenny asked.

"The door."

Jenny tried to open the door.

"Oh."

I suddenly felt this urge to reach out and kiss Jenny, she looked so adorable with her hair all mussed up and her cheeks red from the running. I had fancied her for years but made myself deny it because i didn't want to loose her as a friend if the relationship didn't work out.

Jenny's POV

Suddenly George was in front of me and cupping my face in his hands brought his lips down to mine.

It was bliss, I snaked my arms around his waist and returned the kiss with just as much passion as he was. We had both wanted to do this for so long but had denied ourselves the privilege in case it ruined our friendship.

George's arms pulled me closer so i was pressed against his chest, I ran my hands through his shaggy hair and all over his back. George's hands were slowly inching down towards my bum .It was only then i became around of our surroundings.

I pulled myself away from George to see my flushed face in his eyes and fled to the house not sure of what to do or say.


	2. Dinner

_Sorry that this update is soo short, I promos to update soon. Thanks for all the reviews! _

Jenny's POV

To say that dinner was awkward would be an understatement. Fred and George shooting me glares, Ron and Ginny looking confused and Harry and Hermione pretending to be nonexistent. Molly seemed to be oblivious luckily. After 20 minutes i excused myself to go to bed. I hadn't been able to go to sleep, I was tossing and turning until two, trying to avoid this feeling that I needed to be close to George. That I needed to be near to him. I couldn't put it off any longer I crawled out of bed and slowly creeped out of the room and into the twin's room. I knew from habit that Fred slept in the bed on the left and George on the right. Quickly muttering a silencing charm over the right side of the room I walked over to George's bed. After climbing over him and straddling him I began to slowly kiss down his neck.

"Jenny?"

"Shh, I like you too douchebag."

"Oh."

"George."

"Yes."

"Shut up."

"O.K got it."

"Jenny?"

"Yes."

"Is this O.K?"

I nodded my head but George being ever the gentleman only kissed me and kept his hands firmly in my hair.

"George." I whined.

"Shhh, we have plenty of time."

I resigned myself to that fact and snuggled in his arms to fall asleep.

When I woke up I felt content and safe in his arms. I climbed out of his bed and crept out of the room. I changed into a white tank top and a pair of skinny jeans and flats. Nothing to flashy but made sure to have made an effort. I let my hair dry naturally and only put on some lipgloss and mascara. I skipped down the stairs happy and greeted with a hug and asked if there was anything I could do.

"No, no love. You just relax." I adored Mrs Weasley, she was so sweet. Fred came down the stairs and gave me a sneaky wink. I blushed furiously, George had obviously let him in on the situation.

"Morning love." George all but shouted a me, giving me a huge kiss right in front of .

"I wondered how long it would take for you two to get together." said, positively beaming.

"Where are my Grandbabies?" She said jokingly.

I opened my mouth like a fish and kept it there for at least a minute.

"She was joking love." George whispered in my ear. I managed to close my mouth and tune in on the conversations flitting around the table. Everyone was here for breakfast. George placed his hand on my thigh on the table. I decided to tease him by rubbing my leg against his under the table. The look on his face was priceless.

"Alright dear?" asked worried.

George blushed and said "Yes Mum."


	3. Compartment Doors!

Jenny's POV

Before I knew it I was standing at platform 9 and 3/4 waving goodbye to Mr and . I walked down the train and settled into the compartment I had reserved for Fred, George me and my sister Molly.

"Jenny!" Molly squealed throwing herself at me.

"Hey, how have you been?" I asked.

"I've been fine Jenny, how have you and George been?" she said raising her eyebrows.

"Not now!" I said blushing furiously.

Fred and George chose this time to burst into the compartment laden with food and fireworks.

"My sweetie." George sung serenading me.

"Oh my snugglybums Molly." Fred sung to Molly jokingly.

Fred swept Molly into his arms and kissed her breathlessly, the shock evident on both mine and George's face.

"Oh, yeah guys, um we're sort of um like um a couple now." Molly mumbled out.

George and I just laughed and settled down into our seats, Molly and Fred had fancied others for ages but had been to shy to admit it.

20 minutes into the journey the compartment door opened and a 7th year Hufflepuff walked into and plonked herself down on George's lap and tried to start kissing him.

"Emily what the fuck do you think you're doing?" George said angrily trying to move away from her.

"Georgiepie Emily's come to rescue you from these annoying people," Emily cooed trying to kiss him again.

I must have looked close to crying after seeing 'Emily' straddle George's lap and try to snog him. I stood up shakily and excused myself. I knew that I was overreacting as George had been telling Emily to get off her and asking what she was doing but George hadn't even told me he had been seeing Emily. I walked down the compartments quickly trying to get a grip on myself. I slid a compartment door open and sat down on one of the sofas. I pulled my knees up to my chest and sobbed. Molly found me after 5 minutes and quietly slid the compartment door open and pulled me into a hug.

"Shh Jenny, shh it's ok. George, Fred and I have been looking for you. You didn't see what happened, George got really angry and gave Emily a piece of his mind telling her how she couldn't just fling herself at him whenever she felt like it and that she could keep her whorey hands to herself-."

George had seen Molly comforting me and had all but flung the compartment door open to see me.

"Jenny! It wasn't what it looked like. I promise!" He shouted.

Molly excused herself quietly while George walked over to me.

He enveloped me into a hug and soothed me. I inhaled deeply smelling 'George' it helped to calm me.

"She keeps asking me to date her and flinging herself at me, that's the third time she's prepositioned me," he said disgruntled.

I sniffed, a bit happier now I had that fact established.

"It's ok, I overreacted," I whispered.

George lent down and snaked one of his hands around my waist and used the other to tilt my chin to look up to him, he lent down slowly a gleam twinkling in his eyes. Just as he was about to kiss me the compartment door was flung open for the umpteenth time today.

"You take your slutty hands of my boyfriend you slag!" Molly shouted at me hurling herself at me.

I screamed but George grabbed Molly around the waist and pinned her up against the wall and whispered something in her ear, whatever it was it worked as she quickly ran out deathly white.

"Now where were we?" George whispered. He leaned down and was about a millimetre away from me when the compartment door was flung open again.

"I don't care who the fuck that is but can you leave me and my girlfriend alone so I can snog her senseless." George shouted angrily.

"Right mate," Fred said "I'll uh just leave you two alone then shall I?"

"Yes, now sod off," George replied.

The door was finally closed and George lent down for the last time, pinning me against the wall he roughly grabbed me and pulled me to him.

He started to kiss me with a renewed passion, the kiss getting more heated the longer it went on. George slid his hands under my bum and cupped it.

"George!" I squealed.

Just then the train pulled to a stop and a voice came out of the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls, we have arrived at our final destination. Hogwarts!" the voice boomed out.

George groaned, "Not now."

I winked saucily. "We have lots of time later," and with that slipped out of his grasp and ran to get my luggage.


End file.
